I have no title
by Lyn MalfoyFelton
Summary: The war has started. What do they do? What can they do?


Disclaimer: Me don't own nothing, J.K Rowling does!!!!!!  
  
I have no title  
  
Chapter 1 You idiot!!! Ginny walked up to the Gryffindor tower. She had just gotten the news. The war was to begin. And everyone was needed. Fast.  
  
"You know that he has risen again. You know there will be a battle. You know you will be involved." Dumbledore told them at dinner. Hogwarts was closed until further notice. But Ginny and the students couldn't go home.they had to fight.FIGHT VOLDEMORT!  
  
Ron was waiting at the entrance hall. Harry had been called away by Dumbledore. No wonder, Ron thought, Its him Voldemort wants. Ginny was to meet him here any moment. Ginny and himself were to go home, then in a week, get ready to help. Voldemort had promised not to attack.yet. But who could believe that.thing?  
  
Ginny raced down the stone steps. She was late. There should be no pupil in the school. She reached the bottom and then ran down to the entrance hall. But.before she could make it to Ron, Malfoy came storming out of the Great hall.  
"Yes?" He asked, looking very grumpy.  
"What? I never said anything."  
"A Weasley doesn't have to say a thing, one look can cause you disease."  
"I don't have a disease, I think you should look in the mirror." Ginny spat.  
"Ahh, the young Weasley trying to insult me. Shouldn't it be the other way round?"  
"Just leave me alone?"  
"A Malfoy never leaves a Weasley alone."  
"Look, we shouldn't be here, we have to leave. the war could start any moment."  
"You scared?" Asked Malfoy taking a step closer.  
"NO!" Ginny cried, "Just leave me alone!" She turned round and started to move away, but he grabbed her arm.  
"Temper, temper, you don't want to get on the wrong side of mine.or Voldemort!" He laughed, at the look on her face, and let go of her arm.  
"Whose side are you on?" Ginny asked,  
"How am I supposed to know?" Malfoy asked, his grey cold eyes melting.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny, didn't understand. As soon as she had asked that question he had.sort of.warmed up.  
"You know what it means Weasley.you know what my father is." Ginny suddenly understood. His dad was a deatheater. And Malfoy had here just admitted it to her. "Everyone thinks I'm on his side, so why should you think any better?" He asked, Ginny never answered, she took a step back and decided she better be leaving.  
"Going all ready? Have I said something to upset you?" He asked, his smirk widening.  
"Just come on. I have to meet Ron so-"  
"Oh? Ron is it? If he saw you here with me would he have a fit? I think he would. well, you go.I need to speak to Professor Snape anyway." He turned and walked up the stone steps, his cloak swinging behind him. Ginny looked at him until he disappeared, he was acting strange, the conversation started like a normal Malfoy, Weasley conversation but it had.had. She sped out of the school, searching for Ron.  
"GIN? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ron screeched,  
"I was.it was Draco Malfoy, he had, um, bumped into me-"  
"I really don't wanna hear the whole story.can we go now.you really are lucky you didn't miss the train." They walked together to the station together while Ron told her all about what was going to happen.  
"The Deatheaters will attack with Vodemort." Ron was saying, but Ginny wasn't listening, since he had said the word 'Deatheaters' she had thought of Malfoy. She wondered if they WOULD be fighting against each other.  
"Gin? Hello?"  
"Sorry Ron!" Ginny heaved her trunk on to the train, with help of Ron.  
"Ginny! Ron! Come on, we're leaving, COME ON!" Shouted Hermione.  
"We're coming Herm, we just-" Ron started, but the trunk he had been trying to get on the train had fallen.on his toe. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Ginny lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about the war. When was it going to start? When was it going to end? Loads of questions fluttered through her mind. But the main question was.was she involved? Would she have to fight?  
"Ginny, DINNER!" Her mothers voice entered her bedroom.  
"Coming mum!" She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. The plate of food in front of her, was soggy, and looked like it was chewed and spat out again. But Ginny was hungry. She ate her dinner very fast, and ran back to her room. The food she had just demolished had done nothing for her. And her stomach was still growling like mad. She opened her desk draw and found a half open chocolate frog. It was gone in a few seconds. Ginny jumped on to her bed. The springs groaned under her weight. It wasn't as if she was fat, she just needed a new bed. She lay, thinking. It was so confusing. Why did there have to be a war? Why did she have to know Harry Potter? She felt under her pillow for her book. She needed to take her mind of things. And Shakespeare was the only one at the moment who could do that.  
  
Draco looked out of his window. His mother was sitting alone with a scarf around her head. The wind was blowing but she didn't move. This had been happening more and more. They have a fight.he hits her.she runs into the garden. 'They' being his parents. 'She' being his mother. And 'He' being his father.  
"How can people think I'm like him?" Draco always had thought to himself. He picked up his letter from Crabbe, which he had left on his table. Crabbe was to be joining the Deatheaters next week.  
  
Dear drac,  
You know me goin to be a deatheater soon, I wanna know if you wil to. (I don wanna be alone) Thanks, Wrte bak, Crabbe. Power to the peoplr  
  
Pity, Draco thought. He's 17 and doesn't know how to write a letter.  
"DRACO!" Came the prickly voice of his father, "DRACO!"  
"Yes?" He answered calmly.  
"DOWN NOW!" Draco slowly made his way down the stairs and into his fathers study.  
"SIT!" Draco sat.  
"YOU KNOW YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING ALONG LATELY!" Lucius snarled.  
"Yes father,"  
"AND YOU KNOW, THAT YOUR MOTHER IS GETTING HER PUNISHMENT. HOWEVER, A LITTLE BIRDIE TELLS ME YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING TO HER AND CONFINTING HER!"  
"Yes father."  
"Stay away Draco," Said Lucius lowering his voice, "We don't want you to get hurt do we now?"  
"No father."  
"GO!"  
  
Ginny sat in the hallway of her crumbling house. The walls had recently been plastered, but it was so cheap, it hadn't any effect. The carpet was torn and had been once a deep blood red. It was now a faded crimson. Her thoughts were ahead of time. What would happen when it ended? Who would have won? Voldemort? And.would she be alive to see? She was so scared. Her father was already sorting everything out. He was helping the ministry. Her mother was out with Bill. They were trying to buy a spell that would protect them.  
"GIN!" Came the voice of Ron.  
"YEAH?"  
"YOU SEEN MY TOP?"  
"NO!"  
  
God, couldn't he leave her alone???????  
  
Draco ran into the garden to see his mother.  
"Mum, come on, quick!"  
  
She turned, her scarf falling from her head revealing her blonde hair. Her eyes were welled up with tears, and her mascara ran down her face.  
"Draco." She muttered, "What? You don't understand."  
"We need to get away from here. come on we can go and stay at."  
"Stay where? Go to your room Draco." She kissed his cheek and turned away from him.  
  
Ginny looked around her small, but cosy living room. It was painted a deep blue but had a certain warmth about it. Maybe it was just the furniture in it. Maybe it was the people who lived there. Her family were sitting, quietly together. Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Percy was at work. As usual.  
"We need to stick together," Mr Weasley was saying. "We know what Voldemort is capable of." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny lay in bed. It had started.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Arthur, there was an attack," Mrs Weasley told her husband as he came downstairs from his slumber.  
"AN ATTACK?" Ginny looked up, her father had gone red and was spitting.  
"The Abotts." Her mother answered slowly, "The daughter was killed. Hannah I think." Ron spat his cereal out. "Hannah Abott? I know her." Mr Weasley whipped put his wand, "You know what this means." He muttered and disappeared. They did. ~End flashback~  
  
Her father was out. Percy was out. Bill was out. Charlie was out. And Ron and the twins would be out soon too. So would she. In muggle studies, Ginny had learnt about a war. It was a man called.Hit.Hitler. He started the muggle's war. He killed so many people. So many lives gone. This would happen to them? Her mother got a letter this morning, asking of they wanted to become part of a shelter.  
  
Dear Mrs Weasley,  
We all know you very well, and you and your family have been elected to stay in the shelter. We are, though, sorry to say that we are only allowing 5 members of your family. Though you will be separated, this may save some of your lives. If you do, please complete your name and address at the bottom of the form. Thanks and have a nice sleep.  
  
Mrs Nayley Head of war safety  
  
Ginny didn't know if her mum was going to go or not. She thought it would be better. There would be loads of people her age there, and they would be safer. Then again, there were only 5 spaces. There were 9 of them.  
  
Her mother read the letter through again.  
"Ginny, Ron, Fred, George.me." She muttered, slowly.  
"Arthur, Percy, Bill and Charlie?" She repeated her sentences again. Ginny though her mother was going mad. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Bill? You okay? What happened?"  
"It..oh.ow!"  
  
Mrs Weasley looked down at Bill's leg. She filched at the sight of the blood.  
"Mum.how bad?" Bill breathed,  
"Well.um. it could be worse." Ginny moved over to stand next to Percy.  
"How did it happen?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
"I was at work, and there was an explosion.loads of my mates died, but I got out.and my leg-"  
"I can guess the rest." Said Mrs Weasley. Ginny hated blood, but she hated Voldemort more. He had no heart. He would kill anyone who got in his way.hopefully Ginny wouldn't have to see that for herself.  
  
So.my 2nd story...which one should I finish? Please review.I wont carry on if u don't.. C ya soon...bye! L.M.F 


End file.
